Sweet Syrup
by rozenvampire
Summary: Ivan wants his Matthew quickly but will enjoy him to the very last minute. Rating will go up! Goes from random to smut


Rozen: So I'm going through my flash drive and found a bunch of stories that I never finished. So for some reason I have been in a very determined mood to finish them. Just an fyi this is going to be a M rated story in the next chapter and you'll find out why in the end. Anyway this doesn't belong to me and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Ivan and Matthew have known each other for about eight years because they were on the same block and Matthew was friends with his older sister. They've been going out for four of those years. Currently they are juniors in high school and Ivan thought it was time he deflowered his little Matvey. But Matthew was too caught up in his studies that it surprised everyone that they were still together. Ivan was a persistent person so he wanted it to be done before the year ended. His plan was going to keep going, and it started when he went over to Matthew's house to study for a test. He rang the doorbell and Alfred opened the door. "What the hell are you doing here ya commie!?" Oh how Ivan wanted to crush that little face of his, but if he did Matthew would be mad at him. "Matvey told you I was coming over remember?" He tried to get through, but Alfred wasn't moving. "No he didn't! You're lying to me!" He slammed the door, and Ivan waited a few minutes. He listened closely to hear everything. "MATTIE! Why is that commie here!?" "I told you he was coming!" "No you didn't!" "Yes I did! You just didn't pay attention, as usual." "The hero always knows what's going on!" "Can you shut up already, where is he?" "I slammed the door in his face..." "WHAT! You idiot!" "Don't hit the hero, or I'll tell dad!" "Go ahead!" Matthew opened the door again meeting eyes with the Russian. "Sorry about that, you know how Alfred gets." He let him through the door, and all Ivan did was smile. "It is never a problem as long as you come and get me in the end." He put a smile on his face as they went upstairs to his room.

After a while of studying Ivan decided to make his move. He started scooting closer to Matthew. When there was no space between them he leaned in by his ear, and started whispering. "Matvey~ I want something~" Matthew had a shiver go down his spine and looked over. "What is it you want?" Ivan gives a smirk. "You." He crashed his lips suddenly on the Canadian boy, and started to work his magic. Matthew couldn't help but let Ivan do everything. He was just that good! Things started getting a little hotter and when Ivan was just about to take off his red sweater and SLAM! "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" The two broke apart from each other and Matthew's face was so red. "Geez, I come to tell you that I'm leaving and this is what I find! Unbelievable!" Alfred walks out of the room still blabbering things. There was a silence in the room for a while until Matthew gave Ivan a look. "I think we should call it a night, right?" "Hmm I guess." They both got up, and headed to the door. As he was about to leave he turned around and had a little smile on his face. "Mind if I get a goodbye kiss?" Matthew smiled and gave him a kiss on the lips. "I'll see you tomorrow." "Da, goodbye."

( '_' )

Like what was recently said before Ivan was going to make sure the boy was his. He took every chance he could get, but something or someone, Alfred, would mess it up. Then it finally happened! The perfect moment finally came up, and Ivan was going to make sure nothing ruined it. Friday morning came, and Matthew told him that his dads were going with Alfred to some concert in the next state. Matthew didn't want to go because he didn't like the same kind of music as them. They weren't coming back until Sunday night.

"Are you sure you'll be okay by yourself Mattheiu?" "Oui papa Ivan will be visiting so I'm not alone." Alfred came down with his bag, a scowl on his face. "You better be safe Mattie. Sadly your hero won't be here to save you if anything happens!" He wrapped his arms around Matthew pretending to cry on his shoulder. "Al, you're over reacting again." His dad came down, and yanked Alfred off telling him that if they didn't leave now they'll be late. They all said their goodbyes and within the minutes Matthew was by himself in their some-what big house. Then he got a text message from Ivan. _Did they leave? _**Yeah just me, myself and I lolz****.**_Don't worry I will be there soon enough. _**Okay :D I'll be waiting!**

( '_' )

When Ivan came the started watching tv, and random conversations, but when it got darker Ivan moved in more, and turned to the other boy. "Hey Matvey?" "Yeah?" "You night hate me for this, but I think soon enough you'll love me again." Matthew was seriously confused. "What are you talking abo-mf!" He never got to finish that sentence because Ivan captured his lips in a hot kiss, and threw himself on top of Matthew.

* * *

Rozen: Yeah I know it's short forgive me, but if I get enough reviews I'll be determined to post up the other chapter quickly because it seems like I already started it. hehehehe... oh glob I'm already getting flushed from it!


End file.
